walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvaro (TV Series)
Alvaro is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a soldier for The Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Alvaro's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" Alvaro attends the feral pig hunt with Ezekiel, Morgan, Benjamin, Richard, Dianne and Jerry, and helps lure the pigs into a garage to be captured. After the pigs are loaded up in the truck, he returns to the Kingdom with the others. Later, he is present at the exchange with the Saviors and raises his weapon after Jared attacks Richard, but the situation is defused by Ezekiel. "Rock in the Road" Alvaro rides with Richard to retrieve Jesus from outside the Kingdom's walls. When approaching Jesus' car, Alvaro hollers out to Jesus and his friends, demanding to know who they are. He then listens on as Richard addresses Rick and the Alexandrians before escorting all of them to the Kingdom. "New Best Friends" Alvaro is at the Saviors exchange with Ezekiel and the rest of his court, waiting for Gavin and his band of men to arrive. He witnesses the heated exchange between Richard and Jared before the Saviors finally leave. Afterwards, he returns to the Kingdom with the others. He is later present when Ezekiel and other Kingdom soldiers arrive at Carol's house to deliver a casserole. "Bury Me Here" Alvaro is first seen with Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load a single cantaloupe onto a truck which has been stained with blood. Dianne is driving the truck when she is forced to stop due to the road being blocked by a row of shopping carts. Alvaro helps the others search the area when the road is blocked by a row of shopping carts. They then come across the empty grave. He helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. Alvaro raises his gun when Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons. He then watches in horror as Benjamin is shot in the leg by Jared. He helps load him on to the truck and drives to Carol’s house. Alvaro is present for the meeting with the Saviors the next day. He watches helplessly as Morgan strangles Richard to death. He and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Alvaro appears with Ezekiel as he leads a regiment from the Kingdom toward Alexandria. Alvaro and the rest of the Kingdom residents arrive just as Negan is about to execute Carl and begin to kill the Saviors. He works alongside Ezekiel throughout the battle. After the battle is over, Alvaro is then present for Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united and ready for war. Season 8 "Mercy" Alvaro is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. He prepares with the other soldiers before the battle and is also seen taking Shiva out of a school bus. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Alvaro is among the Kingdommers to hunt down Nelson. After a while, he is eventually hunted down and mauled by Shiva. Alvaro and the Kingdommers regroup in the woods, where they hear on the radio that the nearby Savior outpost is sending out an active patrol, indicating that they know the Kingdommers are coming. Despite the concern of his closest advisors, Ezekiel is unfazed, and confidently prepares for the upcoming attack. "Monsters" Alvaro is among the Kingdommers to successfully ambush two groups of Saviors as they proceed in clearing out the different buildings that make up the outpost controlled by Gavin's men. After Ezekiel realizes there's a gun aiming for his group, he orders everyone to scatter, including Alvaro. "Some Guy" Alvaro was one of the few members of the kingdom who survived the machine gun barrage after the attack on the Savior outpost. To his surprise, Ezekiel seemed overjoyed to know he made it to safety and tells Alvaro to leave him, though Alvaro refuses. After killing a reanimated Daniel, He helps Ezekiel up to his feet and proceeds to aid him in walking, due to Ezekiel's injury sustained from the .50 Caliber weapon. The two then came across another herd of reanimated Kingdom soldiers, as well as Saviors. As Alvaro is about to suggest a way around them, Gunther shoots Alvaro through the chest from behind, killing him instantly. Ezekiel attempts to see if he is still alive, but Gunther grabs him and drags him away from Alvaro, as well as the oncoming herd. It's assumed that he did not reanimate due to the herd of walkers. Death Killed By * Gunther (Alive) As Alvaro takes Ezekiel to safety, Gunther comes up from behind and shoots Alvaro in the chest, killing him instantly. It's presumed that the walkers prevented him from reanimating. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alvaro has killed: *Daniel (Zombified) *Numerous counts of Saviors (Alongside his fellow Kingdommers) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" (No Lines) *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" (No Lines) *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"Some Guy" Category:The Kingdom Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Deceased